Internet searching refers to the practice of using the Internet, which is a global network connecting millions of computers and databases, for assessing and obtaining information from different sources for a variety of purposes. Nowadays, the Internet, especially the World Wide Web, is widely used and readily accessible to hundreds of millions of people in many parts of the world through, e.g., different Internet Service Providers (ISPs). The World Wide Web, or simply Web, is a way of accessing information over the medium of the Internet. The Web is an information-sharing model and uses, e.g., HTTP protocol, to transmit data Web services also use HTTP protocol to allow applications to communicate in order to exchange business logic and use the Web to share information. The Web also utilizes browsers, such as Internet Explorer or Firefox, to access web documents or web pages that are linked to one another via hyperlinks. Web documents may also contain graphics, sounds, text and video.
Typically, when conducting an Internet or web search, a user may compose and enter a search query into, e.g., an input field of a browser and search engine(s) and click a “Search” button. Search engines may in turn retrieve a set of search results that corresponds to the user search query. Generally, search engines match the terms or keywords in the search query to a set of pre-stored web pages and provide hyperlinks as relevant search results to the user. For example, web pages that contain the user's search terms or keywords may be considered to be “hits” and may be returned to the user in an ordered list of hyperlinks based on their relevance to the search query. In assessing the number of the returned search results and the content of each relevant search result, the user may need to revise the original search query or formulate a new search query in the input field of the browser and search engines and click a “Search” button to initiate a new search request even in situations where the user may merely intend to get a preview of the number of the search results of a search term or keyword, or an entered search query returns no results. There is a need for providing an optimized graphical user interface to display a number of search results of search engines so as to assist a user in formulating a search query efficiently.